All Because of You
by Dead Rose Falling
Summary: Set after the 2004 movie. Christine is with raoul, but she is haunted by Erik in her dreams and Raoul is not the man she thought he was. Can her Angel save her one more time? Rated M for later chapters. first fic I've written, please R
1. Not the man I thought He Was

Erik turned a tearful gaze on the beautiful angel before him.

"Christine.." He wispered, his voice thick with emotion. "I love you." He sang to her one last time. Christine could only shed tears for this man standing infront of her. Her Angel of Music, her teacher, her solace in this cruel world. She felt so...monsturous, denying this man the only thing he ever loved in this world. She stepped forward hesitantly and placed the ring in his palm before turning to depart with Raoul.

"_Share each day with me...each night...each morning..." _Christine turned back to glance at Earik one last time as she and Raoul rowed away in the gandola and heard his heartbreaking goodbye.

_**"You alone can make my song take flight...It's over now the music of the NIGHT!" **_

**2 Months Later...**

"Christine..." she turned over in her sleep lost in a dream of Erik, whispering her name softly with a loving caress of his vocie sliding down her neck. "Cristine..." Erik started to shake her shoulders gently. "Wake up Christine.." She stirred and his name left her lips in a longing sigh. Raoul yanked his hand back, she had called out that...that _monsters _name with a voice that she had never used with him, it was loving, lustful. He stood from the bad, torn between rage and sorrow. _She still must be under _his_ spell. Will I ever get my beloved Christine to wake up from this nightmare? _

"Raoul?" She called out uncertantly from the bed. "Raoul, are you okay?" He fixed a plastic smile onto his face and turned to his Fiance.

"Yes, my dear, everything is well." He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her. He would make her forget about him, he would show her how much better he was for her, with the only way he knew how. He trailed kisses down her neck, to her coller bone, to her perfectly shaped breasts. He slipped the straps of her chemise down as her worked his way down and suddenly tore it away from her body. Lust filled him as his eyes took in her naked body and the evidence was now pressing into her thigh as he positioned himself on top of her. Christine layed there with her eyes shut as Raoul started to make his advances. She thought that lovemaking was supposed to be enjoyable, but Raoul was hard on her (A/N: no pun intended) and often left her sore and bruised in the morning. She flinched as he tore away her chemise. He was frightening her today and the realization finaly dawned on her that she had called out Erik's name when she awoke. Now she would get her punishment, it seemed.

Raoul's caresses were nothing like Erik's. Raoul's were filled with animalistic hunger, like he was taking out his emotions on her body, sometimes coloring her skin when she did not repond to his touch. But Erik, oh god, Erik treated her with upmost care and lovingness, soft and gentle like he was afraid she might shatter. He sent shudders of longing through her body just from running his fingers down the length of her body with feather-like caresses. A sharp pain came from her lower body as Raoul roughly thrusted into her, his eyes staring at her as if daring her to call out Erik's name now. A tear fell from her eye as she thought of the sweet little boy who retrieved her scarf from the sea. This man ontop of her now was not that sweet child. This man had changed over the years, into a man filled with possesiveness and shallowness and she was starting to believe that she could never change him back, Christine could never love him. When Raoul had pleased himself he ubruptly put on his trousers and stated in a clipped tone.

"I shall be going into the city now, I have to attend to some business there. The servents are here if you need them. Have a pleasent day, Darling." Raoul left the room and christine burst into tears.

"Oh, Angel, where are you when i need you the most? save me...save me..." Christine fell into a heap, her body exausted.


	2. A Song from the Shadows

**Okay, sorry that last chapter was short but i didn't have much time to write it. plz plz plz R&R i need feedback! Plus i forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter so i do not own any of these charachters. and This phantom is Gerik, cuz i thought he was the sexiest one (lol).**

**Your humble Servent,**

**At least I fell Gracefully**

**Now, on with the ECness!**

Erik had to stop this. He went through numerous bottles of whiskey a day, it took the constant pain in his heart and reduced it to a dull ache. He stood unstabaly and stumbled to the window that looked over the dank streets of london. "Oh, Christine...Why do you make my heart bleed so?" He ran his hand down his mask, remembering the last night he had seen her. "This face infection which poisens our love..." He remembered how beautiful she was when she chrushed his heart. He angeling voice still ran through his mind constantly.

"_This haunted face...holds no horror for me now...it's in your soul...that the true distortion lies..." _ A single tear slid down his marred cheek. He had to see her again, he had to prove to himself how much happier she was with the viscount. With that he fled out of his flat and began his journey to Paris.

Within a few days he was standing outside the gate of the De Changy estate on the outskirts of Paris He scrutinized the house carefully before his eyes fell upon his bloved, stading there on the balcony of her bedroom. He moved through the shadows until he was close enough to see tears on her face before she collapsed onto her knees in despair. Out of the shadows he saw the boy ride off on his horse like the demons from hell were chasing him. (A/N: Convienent, huh?) A wicked smile played on his features as he began to sing softly from his hiding place.

" _Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination . . .  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defences . . .  
Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendour . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night . . ."_

Christines head snapped up and she rose from the floor. She looked around frantically below her and he eyes fell upon her angelas he silently moved from the shadows. She stared at him for a moment in disbelief.

_"Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your  
glory!  
Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange  
angel..."  
_

Her voice finally came weak and quivering but still beautiful as ever. He answered her with a curt nod, all the sorrow and rage she had caused him slipped away the moment he had laid his eyes on her once again. He was once again the compsed mysterious predator, she the innocent pray. She ran into her bedroom but he knew in his heart that she was not running from him. A few moments later she emerged from the servants door on the side of the mansion. He reached out his hand and began to sing softly a composition that he used to serenade her with when she was a child. She placed her hand in his, spellbound once again by his beautiful voice. He drew her to him gently and she looked up at him fresh tears spilling from her mesmerizing eyes. Her hands touched him hesitantly as if to see if he was really there, standing befor her in all his glory. His voice faded slowly and halted as she explored him with tiny fingers. He stepped back from her. She may have been forgiven, but her rejection was still fresh in his mind. Her eye's seemed to clear suddenly, the haze evaporated from her mind.

"Erik?" He let out his breath. The spell was over, and he was now nothing but a man.

"It is I, Christine.." She stumbled towards him and threw her arms about his neck. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"W-why, Erik? Why d-did you leave m-me? I _needed _you Erik, and you _never came!" _he pushed her away from him, rage filling his heart once again unbiddingly.

"_I left you, Christine? You were the one who left with that fool! You were the one who choose the Viscount over me!" _

Something in Christine snapped. Tears came freely and she tried in vain to hold them back. "_You were the one who sent me away, you rejected me as soon as I gave myself to you, Erik!" _She breathed deeply and tried to compose herself. Erik started to retort but she cut him off. " I _loved _you, Erik, _and i still do!" _

**Sorry tried to make it longer the the last one, but i thought i should stop here. Christine confesses her love...but you'll just have to wait to read Erik's reaction. and you didn't think i'd let them be happy so soon, did you? muwahaha.**


	3. The Wrath of A Fallen Angel

**Okay, this is definately going to be a longer chapter. I promise. yah well so far my story sucks, and it's not showing up on the site, and im just totally lost. grrr.**

**Thanks to my beta, xxphantomphanessxx, your advice was wonderful and really imprved the chapter!**

**Twinkle 22 and April Rain: Thank you for the support!**

**Geeky Annie: AH! oh god, please don't kill me, i promise ill update sooner this time!**

**Thanks to all y'all that left me wonderful reviews. KEEP IT UP! **

**Let's get get on with it, then.**

* * *

Now it was Erik's turn to stare in shock. The little voice in the back of his head was reminding him that she had decieved him many times before, she would do it again. All hope vanished and anger lashed within him.

"I do not need your _pity_ Christine. God damnit it all to hell, the only thing I ever wanted to hear from you were those words. Now you utter them and it comes to late. I have already lost you, and i know this what you are feeling is _not_ love. You love that _imbasol _De Changy." He seethed in a cold voice that hurt Christine like a blow to the stomach. Yes, that's what she had led him to beleive, wasn't it? Hell, she had once believed it too, in her young foolishness. But no matter, he was being stubborn as a mule. She promptly rose her hand and smacked him upon hearing those words being spit out with anger.

"I once felt pity for you, mon ange, but now standing before me i see nothing but a man who is too bitter about what the past has done to him to realize that his future is standing willingly before him!"

He eyed her warily, shocked that this tiny inncoent angel dared lay a forceful hand on him. He laughed inwardly despite the situation. She had grown a back bone...finally.

"So, you do not love him? Is that what you are telling me?" Erik hastily swallowd the faintest hint of hope rising from his shattered heart.

Christine lowered her robe to reveal bruises spotting her skin all over.

"Does this look like love to you, Erik?" She hissed. "Or is this what happens to a woman every night she shares her bed?" Erik stared. He trembled. He _raged. _

Christine watched as his expression changed from shocked to twisted with fiery anger. He reached out and brushed her skin softly and she flinched in pain. He pulled her to him once again and held her gently while she sobbed. He leaned down and gathered her up into his arms and carried her towards the servants door.

"Is there anyone in the house besides you, Christine?" She shook her head slowly.

He proceeded to carry her up to her room as he sung her a lullaby.

She was asleep within seconds. The bastard would die tonight. He was sure of that.

* * *

Raoul spent his hours on "Business" fooling around with some silly intoxicated girl in the shadows of an alley. She bucked and moned and screamed: the very reaction that never came from Christine. Satisfied, He called upon his driver to take him back home to his beloved Fiance.

He spent the ride home dwelling on Christine. She would not perform her duties as his wife, then she shall be disposed of. But how? That was the question that was running through his mind. When he pulled up to the mansion, he noticed something moving in the shadows out of the corner of his eyes.

He silently crept towards the servant's door, watching as a man carried something into his house. It was too dark to tell, but instinct told him it was that...that thing carry _his _Christine.

He silently followed him into the hallway, keeping quiet and a safe distance back.

(A/N: You didn't really think that they'd get away with this while raoul was still alive, did you? Hint, Hint)

Erik felt uneasy as he was carrying Christine up to her room. He kept galncing behind, but he knew the viscount was still out. _Better live it up, boy. haha_...He set Christine down gently on her huge canopy bed.

He placed a tender kiss upon her forehead and silently drew back into the shadows to wait.

"Get out here and fight like a man, you monster." Erik swirled on his heel and faced the viscount in the hallway. "So please tell me, great monsuier, what has brought you here to _my home?"_

Erik fingered the famous punjab lasso at his waist. He Stepped out into the hallway to face the man who made that fatal mistake of hurting his Angel. "You laid your hands on her, you bastard, and I have come here to _make you pay."_

Erik saw a glint of silver shining maliciously in the soft moonlight pouring through the window.

He could hear his heart beating rapidly, blood pumping through his veins as the adrenilyn kicked in just in time for the kill. Raoul raised the dagger in a beautiful arc just as Erik's punjab lasso came flying to circle around his neck. The strike was meant for Erik's heart, but the lasso threw him of balance and sliced his arm instead.

* * *

Christine watched from the shadows as her former lover encircled his infamus punjab lasso around her husband throat. With a murderus gleam in his eye's Erik start to push his foot down on Raoul's neck.

"Erik, no!" Christine cried from the doorway. Erik hesitated and looked up at her.

"What?" He growled dangerously. She placed a tentative hand on his shoulder and felt him steel himself at her touch. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Erik, leave him. Please? Let's just go and leave him to suffer, please, Erik, I only want to get out of here. Don't kill him. Please." His eyes slid out of focus, he was losing blood from the deep slice in his arm. She was right, it was best just to get out of there while they still could.

He slid the lasso from Raoul's neck but left his foot ontop of it. "Come after us De Changy," He heaved, "and I _will not _hesitate to end the piteous life you lead." With that he grabbed Christine and fled from the mansion.

* * *

Next one will be up soon folks:) REVIEW!


End file.
